Tattoos
by NonExistentSoul
Summary: All Harry had wanted was a new tattoo. He hadn't planned on falling for the tattoo artist or getting involved with ghouls, but somehow it had happened. Curse the Potter luck, at least this time he got a lover out of it though. UtaXHarry (so obviously slash)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a slash story with the pairing being UtaXHarry. This story will be short and probably only a couple of chapters. It was going to be an oneshot but got too long. I am also currently working on an Arima x Harry oneshot. I don't even have an excuse for writing this story; I was just in the mood for some slashy goodness.**

 **I apologise for any oocness and punctuation/grammar mistakes. Also I know nothing about tattoos so I apologise if I stuff that up as well.**

 **So in this story Uta's shop HySY ArtMask Studio operates under the cover of a tattoo parlour and in the back is where he makes and sells the masks. Just go with it for the sake of the story. Besides, don't you think he looks like a tattoo artist?**

Harry was wandering, in fact he'd been wandering for a long time now. After the war England hadn't felt like home anymore. Loud noises made him jump, he was constantly plagued by nightmares and flash backs, he barely ate anything and he was quieter, more reserved than he'd previously been. He'd needed to get away from all the painful memories. He had to get away from the place that was full of thoughts of better times, of memories of people who were no longer here, of flashes of blood and war and destruction.

His friends hadn't understood that. They'd thought that he'd been exaggerating or that he just needed time. George was the only one that understood what he was going through. George had changed a lot to. The joke shop was still running but he wasn't as involved anymore and it had fallen to Lee to keep the shop going. Gorge barely talked anymore, and had an almost sickly look to him. Harry knew that they were both messes and needed to escape the memories that England held.

So that was what they did. They'd packed their bags, caught a plane to America and they had yet to look back. Harry wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to return to England. He hated the attention they constantly showered him in, as if he was some kind of god. But outside of England he could be anyone he wanted. Both he and George had come up with false identities for themselves. Harry was James Lyle Black. James for his father, Lyle for his mother, (Lyle was as close to Lily without outright calling himself Lily as he thought he could get) and Black for Sirius. Fred had chosen Tyler Arthur Forge. Apparently he'd had an uncle called Tyler that had always encouraged his and Fred's pranks. Arthur was for his father and Forge... well that was kind of self explanatory.*

He and George had grown closer than they'd previously been and he now saw the red head as a brother. They'd both suffered from nightmares and when it happened one would crawl into the others bed and hold them tight till the nightmare passed. They talked a lot but avoided anything involving England and tried their best to act like they weren't as broken as they knew they were.

They'd travelled a lot America, Germany, China, Hawaii, Mexico, Greenland, Canada, Faroe Islands Australia, Thailand and a few other places. It had been a bit of a shock for George when he found out how advanced muggles were but he had adjusted quickly.

It had also been a shock to George when he found out about ghouls. Apparently most wizards were oblivious to their existence while Harry himself had grown up with them being a main feature in the weekly news. They also learnt that most countries had different laws when it came to using magic though most of them were similar. You were allowed to do magic but not in front of muggles. If you accidently did it in front of a muggle you had to try your best to pass it off as something not magic, like ghoul powers or technology of some sort. Worse case scenario they might have to bring in some officers to handle the situation.

But in most magic countries they didn't track magic users as strictly as they did in England which made it a lot harder for anyone looking for them to find them. That was another thing, some countries didn't have large magical communities, and the communities were rather small and blended in with muggles perfectly. They were currently staying in Japan in the 20th ward. They were both on high alert because this was a well known hotspot for ghoul activity but both had been too curious to resist. Japan was one of the few countries that had a small magical population.

Each country also seemed to specialize in a certain type of magic. Animagus forms in America, wand-less magic in Australia and thread magic in Canada. The magic varieties for each country were numerous and some countries had even come up with their own kind of magic. Like dream magic from China. They also learnt that all that they'd learnt in England wasn't necessarily true, for example dark creatures. In some countries like Russia werewolves and vampires had a lot more rights than they did in England. And what had been labelled 'Dark' in England wasn't always so.

They'd picked up a few things in their travels. They could now transform into their animagus forms, George's being a fox and Harry's being a panther. Though both their forms were young so they were more like a fox pup and a panther cub. The American wizards had assured them that their forms would age, just differently than the animal's normal aging rate. For example when Harry was a middle aged man his form would be a middle aged fox, when he was an old man his form would be an old fox. Since he and George were both technically still young (Though harry was 19 and George was 21) there forms were young as well. They could also perform some of the minor spells wandlessly or silently though it did take a lot out of them.

Harry was currently walking the streets by himself which rarely happened since over their time travelling George and he had practically become attached at the hips. But George was in his room going through the latest bunch of letters his family had sent him. They kept in touch with some people at home mainly the Weasleys, Moody, Shaklebot, Andromeda, Teddy and Hermione. (The letters they sent them were all spelled untraceable and had various charms to stop people finding their location.) They'd been asking where they were and when they were coming home for a while now. It had been years since they'd been in England. Teddy was the only reason Harry was considering going back.

They'd told them that they hadn't wanted to come home yet and that they'd tell them where they were when they were ready. He knew George would have to go home and see his family soon as it was plain as day how much he missed them but Harry was undecided on if he wanted to go back to England or not. Which was why he was currently walking the streets as he tried to make up his mind on what to do.

He was actually on his way to get a new tattoo to add to his growing collection. He had a stag on his right shoulder and a lily that wrapped around his left wrist. The deathly hallows symbol had appeared on his collar bone when he'd collected the wand, stone and cloak but it looked like enough like a tattoo that nobody questioned it. He wasn't really sure what tattoo he wanted maybe the words 'mischief managed' somewhere.

His tattoo's always had meanings and memories behind them. He slipped his hands into his pocket where a folded piece of paper lay. He'd just see what the artist was willing to do than choose from there.

He finally stopped at the place he was getting his tattoo done. It honestly didn't look like much, run down and old as it was but Harry knew just how deceiving looks could be. The artist that worked here was known for some of the amazing tattoos he did. Most people weren't brave enough to venture down into the slums though and there was even a rumour that the artist was a ghoul. He snorted to himself quietly, he wasn't one to instantly believe in rumours'.

Besides even if the guy was a ghoul Harry honestly didn't care, he was here to get a tattoo than he probably wouldn't be coming back here again. And if they guy tried to take a bite out of him he wouldn't hesitate to fight back. But the guy probably wasn't a ghoul so Harry had nothing to worry about, probably.

Pulling himself from his thoughts he walked to the door and entered the building. The floor was black and white chequered and pretty clean. The walls looked like they were made of sheets of metal and various pieces of art hung from them, some framed others not. There was a tattoo chair in the middle of the room that reminded Harry of torture chairs used during the war. The lights were slightly dim and tinted a purplish colour.

He felt goose bumps rising along his skin, he could sense how dangerous this place seemed. There was a slight darkness that seemed to hang in the air. He weighed the pros and cons of just turning around and leaving and eventually decided against it. He had come all this way and if it was as if something inside him was waiting for something and didn't want to leave before it happened. So ignoring his instincts that were screaming at him to leave he walked further into the shop.

It was then that he caught sight of who he assumed was the tattoo artist. They were hunched over a desk in the corner and Harry couldn't tell if they were sleeping or working on something. His hair was half shaved off and some of the hair at the back was pulled into a pony tail, but most of his hair was out and flopped over the side of his face. His skin was pale but not unhealthily so. And from what Harry could see he was lean and tall.

Than the guy lifted his head and shuffled in his chair slightly so that he was facing Harry. For a second Harry was taken aback by sheer attractiveness. It was a strange attractiveness though, one he'd never seen before. The man had piercings, two above his eyebrow, four on his one visible ear and a lip piercing. He also had tattoos, one wrapped around his neck and Harry instantly recognized the words as Latin though he couldn't get a clear enough view to read what it said.

The man's eyes were covered by black glasses and his face was slim. There was an almost childlike air about him but at the same time Harry could sense that he was dangerous. He knew that there was something more to the man and it instantly peaked his curiosity. The rumour of the guy being a ghoul floated around in his head till he shoved it away. He wasn't about to let how attractive this guy was from the fact that he was dangerous. The guy appeared to be studying him as well and Harry would have gotten annoyed if he had not been doing the same to him a minute ago.

"What's a little kid doing here?" Harry bristled slightly in anger. His height had always been a sensitive topic for him. His mother had been of average height while his father had been pretty tall. But he himself was honestly pretty short. He blamed it on the fact that he'd grown up in a cupboard and hadn't gotten nearly enough food when he was younger. Even now he was quite slim but at least now he was slightly muscled.

He glared at the other man who only raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm older than I look."

The man let out a quiet hum before he turned back to his work. "You can have a look around and then choose which tattoo you want."

Harry didn't even glance around 'I'm not interested in any of those tattoos."

Once again the man turned to face him with an eyebrow raised. The man tilted his head slightly "If you're not here for a tattoo than why are you here?"

"I never said I wasn't interested in getting a tattoo I was just saying I'm not interested in the ones you have on display. I'm here to find out if you have the skill and are willing to give me this." He reached into his pocket and held out the folded piece of paper.

When the man stood Harry was dismayed to find his head barely reached the guy's shoulder, and he was slouching slightly. The man's walk was graceful but at the same time a bit like a shuffle. He quickly approached Harry and looked down at him with a tilted head and Harry assumed curious eyes under the glasses.

He quickly took the paper from Harry's hand and unfolded it. Harry decided now was as good a time as ever to talk "It's kind of complicated and most people said they don't have the talent to do it. Money isn't an issue if you think you can do it properly I'm willing to pay whatever."

The man held up a hand and getting the message Harry fell silent. It looked as if the man was studying the picture intently. He looked up at Harry "Did you draw this?" Harry flushed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. He'd taken up drawing as a distraction during the war and he had kept it up. He'd been pretty awful at the start but his skills had slowly improved over the years.

The picture the man was holding in his hands was one of Harry's more detailed pieces of work and it had taken him a while to draw. "Yeah I did." Than man looked at him for a couple of seconds before nodding to himself. "I can do it but it will be pretty expensive and will take a while to complete."

Harry grimaced slightly. One of his least favourite parts of getting a tattoo was sitting still for a long time. He could do it he was just one of those people that preferred moving to sitting still.

The man turned quickly and began to walk towards the tattoo chair. "My name is Uta." He glanced over his shoulder obviously expecting a name in return. "James." He followed the man and watched as he set up his gear. He got a clear view of his tattoo and without realising read it aloud. "I can neither live with your nor without you."

Uta stiffened slightly and asked a quiet "You can read Latin?" Harry could pick up the slightest traces of tenseness in his voice. "Yeah I learnt how to at school." Uta turned back and continued to get ready "That's a strange thing to learn at a school." Harry let out a soft chuckle "Well it was a weird school."

"So where exactly are you planning on getting this tattooed?"

"On my back."

That was another of his least favourite parts. He'd have to take his top of in order to get this tattoo. The last two times he'd been lucky as he'd been able to just push up his sleeves. But if he wanted this tattoo done he'd have to take of his top revealing all the scars from the war. There were burn marks, slash marks, the basilisk bite scar, the 'I must not tell lies' scar, scars from when Bellatrix had gotten her hands on him before he'd gotten out and the scars from the Dursley's.

His skin was no longer flawless; in fact he could not remember a time when it was, and now was patchy and painful to look at. He really wasn't looking forward to showing Uta his scared torso. And for some reason the thought of Uta seeing him without his top on made him feel kind of hot and nervous.

It was a feeling he almost instantly recognised. He'd dated a few people in the past Ginny, Cho, that one night stand with Draco that both had sworn to never mention again and a couple of one night stands here and there. He wasn't really a one night stand type of guy but he'd been pretty depressed and looking for any kind of distraction possible, turns out sex was a pretty good distraction but it always left him feeling guilty and regretful afterwards. And he'd practically always been drunk when he'd had one.

All his one night stands had been with guys except for one. He like both genders equally but had a preference for men but that was beside the point. There was no way in hell he was developing feeling towards Uta he'd only just bloody meet the man.

He must have zoned out or something because when he pulled himself from his thoughts he was greeted by the sight of Uta's face inches from his. Uta's head was tilted and Harry could feel his eyes on him. He leapt backwards, his face feeling like a stop light. Uta just kept looking at him his head still tilted. Harry was starting to think the head tilt was Uta's thing.

Harry turned away slightly still blushing. Damn it he was supposed to be stronger than this, he'd fought in the dark war and survived, heck he'd led part of the dark war and he wasn't about to be reduced to a pile of mushiness just because he found the man attractive.

He coughed into his fist slightly trying to get his face to stop glowing. "So where do you want me?" Uta gestured towards the tattoo chair and Harry had to force back flashes of memories full of blood and screams as he sat down on it. "You're going to need to take your top of if you want me to be able to get to your back." Uta's voice sounded slightly amused and Harry flushed ever so slightly glad the other man was unable to see it because he now stood behind Harry.

He smoothly pulled his top over his head shivering at the low temperature of the room. It was as if he could sense Uta freeze and he could literally feel the other mans eyes tracing Harry's numerous scars. He shivered again slightly though this time not because of the cold.

Uta seemed to get over his shock pretty quickly and he began cleaning Harry's back with an antiseptic wipe. Harry was proud of himself when he managed not to shiver at the touch. The tattoo he was getting was in his opinion quite beautiful.

There was a tree that started at his lower back with the branches stretching out in every direction and tall enough to reach up his neck. At the base of the tree sat a stag and a doe curled up and gazing into each other's eyes. Not too far off from them was a black shaggy dog chasing a butterfly and a wolf sat between the dog and the two deer's watching the scene with fondness clear in his eyes. A full moon was shining through the trees branches and in the distances a phoenix could be seen flying. There was a gap between the tree branches and the ground above the animals where the words 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' were written in an elegant flowing cursive.

It was complicated and it was going to be large enough to practically cover his whole back but it would be worth it. George had helped him a little with the design but mostly it had been Harry. He closed his eyes preparing himself for the pain and let Uta do his work.

LINEBREAK:

Once the tattoo was done his skin on his back was red and sore but he ignored it easily. He hadn't cried or even so much as flinched during that whole thing as he had a pretty high pain tolerance. He was shrugging his shirt back on and ignoring the pain that laced through his back at the action when he suddenly felt cool hands touching his back. He froze, his arms in the air and his shirt half way on. Looking over his shoulder he was slightly surprised to see Uta tracing one of his scars that hadn't been covered by the tattoo. The particular scar was long and thin from where he hadn't been fast enough to dodge a particularly nasty cutting curse.

Even though Harry couldn't see Uta's eyes his face looked concerned and he was biting his lip slightly. Harry was unable to stop the shiver at the feeling of Uta tracing the sensitive scar. The shiver seemed to break Uta out of whatever trance he'd been in as he stepped away and quickly removed his hands. Harry pulled his shirt on and looked at Uta with curious eyes.

Uta turned and made his way back towards his desk in the corner. Harry's eyes studying Uta's slightly slumped form. He got the feeling the Uta was one of those people who weren't big on apologizes. He followed Uta towards the desk reaching for his wallet which lay in his pocket. "Would you be interested in designing some tattoo's for my other customers?"

He looked at Uta in surprise only to find the man facing away from him. The idea of coming back here appealed to him greatly though he wasn't a 100% sure why. He drew a lot anyway and it wasn't like he had anything else to do. He also needed the pay because it was extremely hard to get money from Gringott's and even harder to exchange it for muggle currency. The only problem was that he wasn't sure how long he'd be here for.

"Sure but I might not be here very long. How much do I owe you?"

Uta turned to face him and held out his hand "100." Harry frowned, he didn't know much about tattoos but he had expected a higher price than that. Pulling two fifties from his wallet he placed them in Uta's outstretched hand. "Are you sure that's all you want?"

He was unprepared for Uta's other hand reaching out and grabbing his outstretched wrist. The man stood slowly, the grip on Harry's wrist firm but not painfully so. Harry himself had frozen as he stared up at Uta. (Damn it why was everybody taller than him?) He could feel Uta's intense stare through the man's dark sunglasses.

"If you don't mind I'd also like... a kiss."

A blush rose to his face and for a second Harry was confused about what he should do before he nodded hesitantly. It was only a slight nod but apparently it was all Uta needed. Soft lips pressed against his and the kiss started of gentle and soft but it steadily grew more wild and passionate. He felt Uta's hands slip under his top and run up his chest than around his shoulder. Shivering in pleasure at the cool touch Harry wrapped his arms around Uta's neck and pulled the other man's head down so he could kiss him better.

Uta tugged at Harry's hair slightly and Harry could feel Uta's breath hot and heavy on his cheek. The kiss was unlike anything else at he had ever felt; full of raw emotion and almost powerful. It soon became obvious who had the most experience and Harry was slightly upset that it wasn't him. That fact was soon forgotten as Uta started to slowly kiss up his neck, laying butterfly kisses wherever he could reach. Harry let out a startled gasp which seemed to encourage Uta even more. Wherever Uta lips touched him it felt as if his skin was on fire but at the same time it felt amazing.

While Uta had more experience and was pretty much dominating him Harry wasn't about to let him have all the fun. Reaching his head up he nibbled slightly on Uta's bottom lip and shivered again when he heard the man moan. Then the reality of what was happening suddenly hit him and he untangled himself and stepped back.

He barely even knew Uta but he had wanted to go further with him. It didn't make any sense, what was wrong with him? When Uta had said kiss he'd expected an innocent kiss not the one full of tongue, touches and moans that he'd just gotten. He was confused and not sure what to do. His heart was screaming yes while his brain screamed no and the two entities were clashing against one another and making him feel sick to the stomach.

He muttered out a quiet "I'm sorry but I just remembered I have to be somewhere. I'll be back in about a week with the designs you asked for." His face was bright red and he was still panting slightly from the kiss but he was happy to notice that Uta seemed out of breath to. Without another word he turned and fled the shop.

 **Linebreak:**

When George got back from mailing his replies to his family letters he was surprised to find Harry curled up in the double bed they shared. The apartment they were currently staying in was quite small so they had to share a room and a bed though neither males minded. They probably would have ended up in the same bed anyway because the comfort of knowing someone else was there helped keep away their nightmares.

He looked at his brother in all but blood in concern and spoke softly "Is this a chocolate emergency or an I just need to talk emergency?" When Harry replied he sounded like he'd been crying and his voice was rough "It's an I need chocolate and any other comfort food available and than I need to pour my heart out kind of emergency." George sighed "Will you be fine for a couple of minutes while I go buy the required junk food?" Harry nodded slightly and George relaxed, if he was willing to let George leave it couldn't be that bad.

When he next returned he had bags slung over his arms filled with various food including, chocolate, treacle tart (It was Harry's favourite and had taken him a while to find.) cake, packets of lollies and practically every junk food imaginable. He walked into their room placed the bags on the end of the bed and then crawled in under the sheets with Harry. "Okay spill."

 ***If you don't get it it's because the twins use to joke around and swap the first letters of their names around. Fred became Gred and George became Forge. I couldn't think of a good last name so yeah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys I freaking love you so much! I honestly wasn't expecting so many people to like this story so quickly. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations and hopefully the reason of Harry's and Uta's seemingly random make out session is explained in this chapter. Also don't expect me to be updating every couple of days, I'm one of those spontaneous updaters.**

 **And someone pointed out some mistakes to me involving Uta's tattoo and the currency used. I will go back and fix them when I get a chance. And on a side note do you think I should pair George with someone and if so who?**

 **I do not own Tokyo ghoul or Harry Potter.**

George watched in faint amusement as Harry took another moody bite of one of the treacle tarts. They were now both sitting upright on the bed with the food spread out around them. He quickly tuned back into what Harry was saying. "And he was hot like really, really hot and I was really flustered and stuttering which isn't like me at all but I couldn't stop blushing. I mean I don't even know the guy. I'm so confused because half of me is just screaming at me to shag him while the other half is telling me to get to know him before I decide if I should act on my feelings or not."

George was actually sure what was happening to Harry and wasn't really looking forward to giving him what was practically the magic equivalent of 'the talk.' Now that he thought about it there were actually quite a few things that muggle-borns or muggle raised wizards didn't know about. This just happened to be one of them.

When he and Fred (A stabbing pain went through his heart at the thought of his deceased twin.) had come to age their parents had sat them down and told them what he was about to tell Harry. "Harry mate I think I know what's going on with you." Harry looked up at him with wide surprised green eyes. "You do?" George nodded "Yep I do but to be sure I just have to ask you couple of things okay?"

Once again Harry nodded but this time he remained silent. "So you've never felt this way before and the feelings appeared as soon you saw this Uta?"Another nod. "And it's like you know him but at the same like you don't?" another nod "And you would have happily had sex with him even though you'd only met him?" a blush and another nod. "Was your magic doing anything strange?" Harry nodded and replied with a quiet "Yeah. It was like it was burning but it didn't hurt it just felt really intense."

George felt a grin sretch its way onto his face and Harry looked at him warily; he knew that that smile only meant trouble for him "So what's wrong with me?" He took another bite of the treacle tart as George slung an arm over his shoulder. "This is such a precious moment. Maybe I should take a photo and add it to the album."

Harry who was quite feed up with George not answering his questions snapped "George tell me what the hell is happening before I curse you." George's arm fell from Harry's shoulder and his face grew more serious. "You know how muggles have what they call puberty right?"

Harry let out a groan and buried his head in his hands when he realised where this conversation was heading. "Please don't tell me I'm going to want to shag random hot guys all the time." George let out a laugh. "No it's not that bad. Magical...let's call it magical puberty for now is quite different from muggle puberty and hormones. It happens to a wizard or witch when their magic core fully develops, normally around the age of twenty though it can happen later. Your core has been fully developed for a while now so I'm actually pretty surprised this hasn't happened already."

"Basically what's happening to you is your magic is now seeking out a person that is compatible with you. Your magic won't be able to tell the difference between genders, personality, looks, etc. So what your magic does look for is a soul that is compatible with yours. Most people only have a couple of people in the world that their souls are fully compatible with so it's really rare to find a soul that's completely compatible with yours. Some people's souls are only slightly compatible. Now don't go thinking that because your soul and this Uta's soul are compatible means you have to marry him or anything. You can love someone whose soul isn't compatible with yours, my parents for example. Their souls were only slightly compatible with each other's yet they still loved each other. I've even heard of people with souls that are completely un-compatible falling for one another."

"Now all you have to do is decide if you want to have a relationship with him or not. If you want to get to know him before you decide it will be hard to ignore your magic's, um urges but it is possible. I suggest that you get to know him first, you know see if he's a good guy and everything."

Harry's head swam with all the information he'd just been given as he tried to make sense of it. So his and Uta's souls were slightly compatible if not fully but that didn't mean he had to have a relationship with him. If it turned out Uta was a terrible person (which he kind of doubted.) he could just move on and find someone else that was compatible, it's not like they were soul mates.

Feeling slightly better about the situation now that he actually knew what was happening he reached for a piece of chocolate and popped it into his mouth. "If that's how it is how come Uta seemed to be just as effected as I was? I'm practically positive he doesn't have any magic." Much to Harry's annoyance George reached out a hand and ruffled his already messy hair as he smiled down at him.

"Just because he doesn't have magic doesn't mean he doesn't have a soul. And soul compatibility is pretty much always a two way streets. He might not be aware of it like you are but his soul is also telling him you're compatible with him. So he's experiencing the same things you are he just doesn't know it's because of soul compatibility." George's face went from smiling to protective in the matter of seconds. "Though if you're going to date him I want to meet him to make sure he's good enough for you. And I have to suggest you waiting to have sex with him till after you know him better and are sure you really want a relationship with him."

Harry nodded absently, his brain still churning with thoughts. He wanted to find out more about Uta before he decided whether or not he wanted to pursue a relationship with the other man. He knew it would be hard to control his raging magic and feelings though because if he even so much as thought of Uta he would get flustered and hot. Sighing to himself he reached for a lollypop and pulled of the wrapper before he placed it in his mouth.

George looked around at all the junk food that surrounded them "Well at least now I don't need to worry about what we're having for lunch, or dinner for that matter."

 **Linebreak:**

The week when faster than Harry expected and all too soon it was time for him to go back to the HySY ArtMask Studio. He was nervous about seeing Uta again but at the same time part of him couldn't wait. So with his sketch book in hand, which he was bringing because Uta hadn't specified what kind of picture he had wanted, he made his way to the studio.

It took him a bit longer to get there than last time because his nervousness had him slowing down and sometimes he had to stop completely so he could calm himself down. When he finally got there he nervously opened the door and entered. Uta wasn't at his desk as expected but was working on putting what appeared to be an eagle tattoo onto a man's shoulder. Uta glanced up for the split second and when their eyes connected Harry stiffened and he had to force down a blush, though he was sure the faintest hints of it still showed.

He'd promised George that he wouldn't go further than kisses with Uta but he wasn't even planning on kissing the man again till he knew him better. The next second Uta looked back down and seemed to focus completely on his work. Harry sighed in relief once he had those intense eyes off of him (Though Uta was still wearing those dark glasses.)

He made his way to the desk in the corner and placed his sketch book on it. He then sat on the chair and patiently began to wait for Uta to finish the man's tattoo. It wasn't long before Harry was fidgeting in place and unable to stop himself he began to wonder the room, looking at all the art on the walls. He found a couple of pieces he liked and probably would have asked to get them done if he didn't like his tattoos to be one of a kind and have some sort of meaning.

It was during his wandering of the room that he found a door that he hadn't noticed before. It was made of the same metal sheets of the wall so it blended in pretty well. He wanted to open it but for some reason he felt as if he did Uta would be upset. Besides he doubted it was unlocked. So with his curiosity peaked he wandered back toward the desk in the corner.

About ten minutes later Uta was done with the man's tattoo and the man left quickly after paying Uta the required amount. Uta shuffled towards the desk money still in hand and Harry quickly scooped up his sketch book and got out of his way.

Uta slipped the money into what appeared to be his wallet which he had pulled from his pants pocket. He turned to face Harry and nervously Harry held out the sketch book to him. He was always nervous when he showed people his art and tended not to show many people. George was the main person that had seen any of his work. It wasn't that he thought they were bad it was more that he always poured his heart and feelings into those pictures and they were precious to him.

Apparently Uta could tell that he was nervous because he took the sketch book from him with surprisingly gentle hands and carefully began flicking through the pages, studying each picture carefully before moving onto the next. It took about five minutes before he got through the whole book. He looked down at Harry "Would you be willing to make customized designs for the customers? You can request what you think is a fair pay for customized designs and then I can pay them separately for the tattoo. Does that sound good to you?" Uta was doing the head tilt thing again and Harry couldn't help but find it cute.

"Yep that sounds good." Uta handed Harry his sketch book back and Harry took it and cradled it against his chest. "My friend Itori wants to meet you." Harry looked up at Uta in surprise "What?" Uta looked sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck "I was talking with her and my other friend Yomo and I kind of slipped about what happened yesterday though they're the only ones that I've told. Anyways they both want to meet you at Itori's bar tonight."

Harry quickly thought it over. He and George didn't really have plans for tonight. "Sure, I'm free tonight but I'll have to call my brother to let him know I won't be home. Oh and by the way he wants to meet you to."

Uta had walked over to the tattoo chair and was now putting away all the equipment that he'd used on giving the guy his tattoo. "You have a brother?" Harry shrugged "He's not related to me by blood but he's practically a brother to me anyway. Does us going to the bar count as a date?" It took a couple of seconds for his brain to catch up to what he'd said and when he did he scrambled to fix it.

"I mean only if you want it to be. I understand completely if you don't want it to count as one-" He was cut off by Uta standing in front of him and bending down so their eyes were on the same level. "I would like it to be a date." Harry had to literally hold himself back from leaning forward and capturing Uta's lips against his. Damn this was going to be harder than he thought.

 **Line-break:**

The rest of the day went pretty quickly, Uta got two more customers and Harry just spent most of his time drawing while Uta worked on their tattoos. But when neither of them was busy they talked, a lot. It annoyed him how little he could tell Uta because of the statute of secrecy and he felt like Uta was hiding something but besides that is was amazing.

Uta was quirky and kind of childlike but Harry found it cute and it made him smile rather than annoy him. He'd told Uta how he'd been raised by his aunt and uncle with his cousin and had went to an isolated boarding school. He didn't mention the abuse he suffered at his family's hands or the war but he wanted to. It was strange but he trusted Uta. He just wanted to get to know him better before he told him all his secrets that only a select few knew.

But underneath Uta's childlike attitude Harry could sense something slightly darker lurking. He didn't let it concern him too much yet as he himself also had a darker side. He wasn't sure if it was because of the fragment of Voldemort's soul that had lived in his mind for years or because of the war heck maybe it was because he was the master of death but Harry had become broken and seemed almost twisted at times. He'd killed and tortured people and as much as it haunted him he didn't regret it.

He was glad that Uta wasn't as innocent as he portrayed himself to be. If Harry was to date anyone he wanted them to understand him. He couldn't see himself with someone who was against violence or someone who tried to change him. He wanted to be accepted for who he was. None of the boy-who-lived bull crap, with Uta he could be himself and that alone was breath taking.

But as he stood outside with Uta locking up the shop behind him he felt himself growing nervous. From what Uta had told him Itori and Yomo were practically family to him. Apparently the other male had no family just like Harry did. Well, technically Harry had his aunt, uncle and cousin but in Harry's head they didn't count as family. Family doesn't do what they did to him.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a hand being placed on his shoulder. Uta was looking down at him in concern and not knowing what to say Harry just smiled up at him. His smile was forced and he had a feeling Uta could tell but luckily the other man didn't push it. "Come on lets go."

And then Uta had his hand in his and was pulling Harry down the street. For a couple of seconds Harry stared at their joined hands, a heavy blush on his cheeks. It kind of annoyed him how easily he got flustered and nervous around Uta. During the war he had learnt that emotions only got in the way or ended up getting people hurt or killed. He'd learnt how to shove his emotions away, burying them deep inside of him and he'd been perfectly fine.

But then he'd met Uta and his emotions had refused to stay buried. And honestly it kind of scared him. He wasn't sure what to do, how to act. After so long of being emotionless it was like his emotions were extra sensitive to make up for lost time. But at the same time it made him feel alive again. He'd smiled more in the days he'd known Uta in than the last couple of years. He felt like he was waking up after being in a coma. It felt like his wounds from the war were finally starting to heal.

And it was changing everything. It was like his happiness was rubbing off on George as the redhead seemed to be slowly turning back into his happy prankster self. Sure they'd never be the same as they were before the war, they'd always be a little broken and bent but it was better than the pieces they'd previously been.

They still had nightmares and flashbacks, Harry still rarely ate and they'd always be paranoid and on edge but that was okay. They were starting to accept what had happened and inch by inch were slowly reassembling themselves.

Uta stopped suddenly and Harry not expecting it just stopped himself from bumping into the other mans back. Apparently He'd been thinking for so long that they'd already arrived at the bar. Uta's studio and Itori's bar were only about a fifteen minute walk apart but he hadn't been thinking for that long had he?

His earlier nervousness came back when he thought about meeting Itori and Yomo. A hand placed itself in his hair and he had to fight back a flinch, the only one that ruffled his hair these days was George. Sirius and Remus used to do it a lot but they weren't here anymore.

Startled at the sudden contact Harry looked up at Uta with wide eyes. Uta was looking down at him and he patted Harry's hair reassuringly. "Don't worry. Itori promised she wouldn't bite." Harry wasn't sure whether that comforted him or not and he once again felt like he was missing something. Shoving it to the back of his mind he nodded and muttered a soft "Let's do this." And hand in hand they entered the bar.

The walls of the bar were made of brown bricks, the floor was a dark carpet, a bar took up one length of the room with bar stools along it, tables sat spread out on the other side of the room and a couple of pot plants were scattered around.

His analysing of the bar was cut off by a blur of red that slammed into him. He balanced himself quickly and out of habit caught the woman who had jumped on him. For a second he was reminded of Ginny but as soon as he got a good look at the woman he realised she and Ginny couldn't be more different. The woman's hair was red while Ginny's was more ginger, the woman had red eyes that matched her hair while Ginny's had been brown. The woman's hair went past her shoulders and appeared well taken care of. She was short, around Harry's height if not a bit taller. But what interested him the most was he could sense the same slight darkness in her as he could in Uta.

He glanced down at the redheaded woman and was strangely reminded of the way some of his old female friends would jump hug him to. When they were dating it was common for him and Ginny to curl up together, Hermione hadn't been a big fan of being alone and often sat next to him and leant her head on his shoulder, Luna had no shame at all and would often curl up in whoever's lap was available, fall asleep and then hiss at them when they moved.

When the lady, who he assumed was Itori, looked up at him she had an almost sly look in her eyes. After years of living with Slytherins Harry knew the look, recognized it easily and he knew it wasn't good for him "So you must be James. Uta's told us all about you."

She hopped back onto the floor and twirled a piece of her hair as she studied him. It was then that he saw the white haired man at the bar. He met the man's eyes but both of them remained silent before the man turned away with a near silent grunt.

Apparently the woman had caught the interaction as she said loudly "Oh don't mind Yomo. He might look all tough and scary but he's actually a big softie. So James are you hungry?"

The thought of eating made Harry feel sick. He didn't normally eat much and if he did they were small servings. He'd eaten before he came, not to mention the fact that he and George had finally finished all the junk food. His stomach protested at the idea of him eating more and he shook his head. "Sorry I'm not hungry. I ate not that long ago."

Itori's gaze seemed to sharpen and he could feel Uta's and Yomo's eyes on him. For some reason he felt like he was about to be interrogated rather than about to have dinner. But then Uta's hand tightened around his and Harry realised that if going through this meant he could stay with Uta it was all worth it.

 **If anybody's following my story Masquerade Murders that should be updated soon. Hope you liked the chapter sorry that it's kind of short. I've been working on making my chapters longer but this isn't going to be that long of a story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize that this story might seem a bit rushed. I'll try to fit as much Harry Uta bonding fluff in but remember this started as an oneshot and I don't intend for it to be long.**

 **I do not own Tokyo ghoul or Harry Potter.**

Uta glanced down at James's sleeping form from the corner of his eyes. James had fallen asleep slumped against the bar with his arms crossed and cushioning his face. Uta knew the other male wasn't drunk as he'd barely touched his glass of wine. Uta figured it had something to do with the dark bags under James's eyes and decided not to wake him, besides it presented the perfect opportunity for Itori, Yomo and himself to talk.

"You know he smells really good but I don't want to take a bite out of him. A bit like candles I suppose, they smell good but that doesn't mean you want to eat them." Itori said softly as she stood next to James's sleeping form, looking down at him intently.

"He's not human." Yomo's deep voice said as he took a sip of drink from his cup. Itori nodded her agreement "Definitely not human but not a ghoul either. What is he?" Itori had always been a fan of puzzles, of picking things apart till she found out the answer. It looked like James had caught her interests. Uta knew Itori wouldn't go too far since she didn't want to upset Uta but she would still be curious.

The dark haired teen shifted in his sleep, and all three ghouls stiffened, afraid that he'd wake up. Instead all James did was reach out with one of his hands and tangled it into Uta's jacket before falling back into a deep sleep.

Itori looked down at the tight grip James had on Uta's jacket. "That's another thing. I know you like him, but Uta you're a ghoul, relationships with non-ghouls will always be hard for us. It doesn't help that we have no idea what James actually is. What if he's a spy sent here by the doves to find out if anyone in the area is a ghoul?"

Uta looked down at where James hand grasped his jacket. "I doubt he's a spy and I think you know how unlikely that is as well. And this is more than just a crush Itori. It sounds sappy but I feel connected. I want to tell him I'm a ghoul, I have a feeling he'll accept me."

Itori looked at Uta with wide eyes "Are you crazy? You can't tell such a big secret to a guy you barely know!" Itori was cut off by Uta "But that's the thing. I feel like I know him, I don't know how or why but I do. I know I'd do whatever it takes to protect him but most of all I trust him."

Itori turned to Yomo "Yomo back me up here. You know this is crazy, right?" Yomo sighed heavily "Itori, Uta knows what he's doing. If he thinks he can trust James then let him trust him." Yomo looked Uta in the eye "But don't come complaining to us if this blows up in your face. Only tell James the truth if you're sure that's the right thing to do."

Uta felt James's grip on his jacket tighten and Uta was sure this was the right thing to do. He definitely didn't love James's but it was quite possible that with time he would.

 **Line-break:**

When Harry woke he was warm and comfortable, which didn't match up to his memory of falling asleep at the bar. He knew from experience that bars were not warm, nor were they comfortable. Which meant he wasn't at the bar anymore but he didn't remember waking up and going anywhere.

He recognised what he was sleeping on as a bed or maybe a comfortable couch. He was still dressed though he wasn't wearing his shoes. There was a warm heavy blanket over him which was the source of his warmth and a strong pair of arms gently circling his waist.

His brain froze. He looked down to find that there were indeed arms around him, arms he recognised easily as Uta's because of the tattoos. It was than the he became aware of the muscled chest his back was pressed against. He felt a heavy blush come to his face. He knew for a fact that they hadn't done anything. The only reason he wouldn't remember something like that would be if he'd been drunk which he hadn't been because he'd barely touched his drink. Besides, both of them were fully dressed.

He knew it was likely Uta hadn't been able to or hadn't wanted to wake him up, but where was he now? It could be Uta's apartment but he doubted that as Uta seemed like the kind to like his privacy. It most definitely wasn't Harry's own apartment because this wasn't his and George's bed, besides George wouldn't have let Uta sleep in the same bed as him.

He nearly groaned out loud at the thought of George. Hopefully the redhead wasn't too worried, oh who was he kidding? George was going to kill him. He buried his head in his hands and let out a soft groan. He was not looking forward to the rant that George was sure to give him. You wouldn't guess it but George was just a big a mother hen as his mother.

He felt the body he was pressed against shift slightly and heard Uta's sleepy voice ask "So are you finally awake?" Harry let out a yawn before a realization hit him. He hadn't had a nightmare which rarely ever happened. Maybe it was a coincidence of maybe it was because Uta was there; Harry decided to think more about it later as he got out of bed.

He looked down at his crumpled clothes in distaste. He decided he'd fix his clothes with a spell the first chance he got but for now settled with surveying the room. There was a small kitchen area with a tiled floor that looked like it didn't get used much, a lounge room type area with a couch, coffee table and a TV, The bed was pushed into the corner along with a wardrobe and there was a door leading to what harry assumed was the bathroom.

Strangely enough there was no proper table for people to eat at but Harry decided not to question it and just filed it away for later questioning. Looking back down at the bed he found it slightly ridiculous that Uta was still wearing those glasses but didn't say anything. "Where are we?" he didn't feel nervous because if Uta had wanted to hurt him or anything along that line he would have already tried. Besides, Harry was confident in his abilities to defend himself.

Uta snuggled into the blankets before giving a muffled answer "At my place, where else do you think we'd be?" Harry surveyed the place again "You live here?" Uta nodded in to the blankets. "Yeah I do. Though admittedly, I normally spend most of my time at the studio so I rarely come here."

Harry glanced at the electric clock on top of the wardrobe which read 9:00am and made his way to the kitchen "Do you want me to make us breakfast?" Unseen to Harry Uta tensed slightly "Sure." Harry picked up a hint of distaste in Uta's tone, not at him but more at the idea of breakfast. Harry honestly wasn't that hungry, besides he could eat when he got back to his and Georges apartment. "Or not. I'm not really that hungry so if you're not hungry there's no point in me making food. I guess I'll just head home."

Uta gracefully got out of bed. "Do you mind waiting a couple of minutes? There's something at the studio I want to show you." Harry though of George and decided that the red head was most definitely already angry that a short amount of time wouldn't change anything.

He once again glanced down at his rumpled clothes. His jeans didn't look to bad it was really just his top. "Sure I'll wait, but I'm not looking forward to going out wearing this." Uta glanced at him from where he was going through his wardrobe looking for clothes.

Letting out a hum Uta scooped a top from the draw before throwing it at Harry. "Here wear this, it should fit you." Blushing ever so slightly Harry let out a soft "Thanks." Uta nodded "Your welcome. I'll get changed into these clothes in the bathroom and you can put that top on while you wait." Harry nodded, for once unable to talk.

Uta made his way towards the bathroom only stopping to plant a gentle kiss on Harry's forehead and mutter a soft "good morning." Once Uta was in the bathroom Harry quickly pulled off his top and slipped the one Uta had lent him on. It was slightly too big for it but at least Harry didn't look like he was swimming in it. And he couldn't help but notice that it smelt like Uta.

 **Line-break:**

Uta was once again leading Harry down the streets, their hands linked. The studio was only a couple of minutes away so they were once again walking. Harry was considering the pros and cons of calling George and decided to wait till he'd seen whatever Uta wanted to show him.

Uta unlocked the Studio doors and both of them entered. Uta made a bee line to where Harry knew the hidden door lay. Uta unlocked the door with the keys before swinging it open and gesturing for Harry to enter first.

Harry felt like something important was about to happen as he glanced at Uta before nervously entering the room. What he saw both shocked him and took his breath away. This room had the same floor and walls as the other but the content was completely different. There were rows of podiums each with a bust and mask on top.

Masks hung from the walls and there was what looked like a working bench in the corner. The masks themselves were beautiful, each one of them unique. He instantly recognised Uta's style and knew the other man had made them. But the question was, why?

A blur of movement and Harry found himself pinned to the wall, Uta was facing him with his hands pressed to the wall either side of Harry's head. "Can I trust you?" Understanding that this moment was important Harry nodded and whispered a soft "Yes."

With a slightly shaking hand Uta reached up and pulled of his glasses before letting them go and the glasses fell to the floor with a loud clatter. Harry didn't even notice, he was too busy staring into Uta's black and red eyes, ghoul eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

George scowled down at his phone in annoyance. He wasn't a fan of using the muggle devices, but he had to admit they came in handy. But that wasn't what he was focusing on at the moment. Harry had gone out the other night and he had yet to return, if that Uta guy had done anything-. He was cut off from his angry thoughts by his phone making sizzling and popping sounds and the screen going blank.

He swore under his breath, of course the damn thing had to break just when he needed it. At least this one hadn't exploded. He and Harry kept spares in his apartment for when stuff like this happened, but George didn't want to leave the coffee shop he was currently in, and walk all the way to the apartment. He knew Harry was fine, because George would be able to sense if Harry was hurt or in danger and vice versa, but it didn't stop him from worrying.

Getting his magic under control so he didn't end up breaking all the electrical devices in the vicinity, he let out a moan of despair. He chucked the broken phone onto the coffee table and let his head fall beside it with a loud thunk.

He had an ominous feeling that today was not going to be a good day, and no matter how much he tried, he couldn't shake the feeling it off.

It was then he felt something tickling the edge of his senses. He recognised it instantly, having a lot more experience with compatible souls then little Harry did. Angela had been compatible with him, but that relationship had hit a rut and spiralled into despair. He'd had a couple of relationships since then, and sometimes just walking down the street he sensed slightly compatible people.

He figured Harry hadn't noticed before because he hadn't been aware of what soul compatibility was. Now that the emerald eyed man was aware he'd probably start noticing more soul compatible people. George himself wasn't currently looking for a relationship, besides the compatibility with the person he could sense was only miniscule. But that didn't stop him from being curious.

He opened one eye and glanced sideways at the person. The first thing George noticed was that they were male, which didn't really bother him as he liked both genders but had a slight preference for females.

The guy, who looked around sixteen but George had a feeling he was older than he looked, was dressed in the waiters uniform. So he was an employee at the cafe, what was it called again? He thought for a minute before remembering. The cafe was called Anteiku, he hadn't come here before but he'd heard good things.

Once again turned his thoughts to the waiter before him. He had dark black hair and one silver eye was visible while the other was covered by a white eye patch. The waiter gave him a polite smile before asking "What would you like to order today?" George raised his head from the table. "Just a cup of coffee thanks."

He was well aware of the fact that he was the only customer in the cafe. It had something to do with the number of ghoul investigators currently in the 20th ward. He knew people were probably too nervous to leave but that nervousness didn't extend to him. He had fought in a war; a couple of investigators didn't scare him. He raised his eyes to meet the purple haired girl's scrutinizing gaze.

She'd been studying him for a while now, seeing if he was a threat. George knew that there was something a little... off about the purpled haired teenager and the dark haired waiter, but he was unable to pinpoint what it was. He gave the girl a wide cheeky grin which only made her frown deepen.

The waiter came back with his cup of coffee a couple of minutes later, and George tried to push away his worry for Harry as he focused on his coffee. He was honestly in the mood for tea, but apparently the coffee here was amazing, and that was the only reason he had decided to come here.

There was a couple of minute's peace. The waiter was stacking dishes while the purple haired waitress sat and talked. George didn't really pay attention to what she was saying, he was to wrapped up in other thoughts.

The bell that hung over the door chimed as a group of people walked in. George raised an eyebrow at them, he'd seen some strange things in his life and while this was nowhere near the top it was still pretty strange. The man in the lead was tall with light brown hair, a goatee styled into a curve and a harsh light in his brown eyes.

Behind him were three people, each one wearing a different coloured hoodie and a gas mask. Before the man with the goatee could say anything, George rose from his chair and announced loudly "I guess I'll be taking my leave now. Thanks for the coffee, it was delicious." With that he slid past the people and went outside.

Once the door was shut behind him, George wasted no time in checking if anybody could see him. Once he knew the coast was clear he quickly cast a disillusion charm, a scent-cancelling charm and a sound muffling charm on himself.

He could sense the same darkness in the four people that had entered the cafe, and he was curious as to what was going to happen. He knew that they could have just come here for a cup of coffee, but his gut was telling him something big was going to go down. Besides he'd been growing restless for some action lately, sure he and Harry spared regularly, but that was nowhere close to actual fights.

So invisible to the eye, along with un-smellable and impossible to hear, he slipped back inside the cafe.

 **Line-break:**

Harry stiffened in shock and for a split second his thoughts froze. Then they kicked back in and went into overdrive. He honestly wasn't sure what he was supposed to be feeling. It was like he was unable to move as he stared into Uta's eyes.

Uta was a ghoul, how was that possible? Did he want to eat him? That thought was quickly dismissed, if Uta had wanted to hurt him he would have done it already. As he thought it through Harry realised something, something that shocked him.

He didn't care. He didn't care that Uta was a ghoul, it didn't change how he felt towards the other man at all. He was still confused, still wanted answers for the questions that swam in his head but he decided to give Uta a chance to explain. After all he himself wasn't human either. And now more than ever he wanted to tell Uta what he was, heck even just what his actual name was.

Unable to form words to explain how he felt, Harry did the first thing that came to his mind. He reached up and kissed him.

 **Line-break:**

Standing in the corner of the cafe, George surveyed the chaos going on around him. He would step in if needed but didn't want to unnecessarily give his presence away. Because then he'd have to explain how'd he'd been invisible, and muggles weren't allowed to know that kind of information. So he would only step in if it was necessary.

He was actually quite impressed when Kankei, he'd heard the purple haired waitress, Touka- call him that, managed to knock out the man by accidentally head butting him. It looked like the dark haired teen was stronger than he looked. George had to hold back a chuckle as the three masked people swarmed the man in concern and Touka muttered under her breath. He knew they couldn't hear him but you could never be too careful.

Once the man woke up again, everyone was sitting at a table talking. From the corner, George listened to what they said intently, even though he didn't understand half of it. He had to bite back a warning as he saw someone appear outside the window. Had they jumped from the top of the building? The next instant the person had kicked the window in, causing glass shards to go flying.

Casting a light shielding charm around him to stop a couple of stray shards George reached for his wand that lay in his pocket. He only needed it for the stronger spells now but it was still a comfort to him. The kick that had shattered the window slammed into Banjou's face and sent the man flying into the bench.

George took a moment to study the person, who had (so rudely he might add) just entered the shop through the smashed window. The kid looked no older than fifteen. Having dark purple hair, a shade or two darker than Touka's, they must be related. He had an arrogant smirk on his face and was dressed in all black except for a purple scarf. George couldn't help but think that he looked like a certain cocky git. *Chough* Malfoy *Chough*

George watched in interest as Touka tensely approached him. 'There has to be some sort of relationship there' George thought as listened to what they were saying. He was proved right when Ayato called Touka sis. George tensed slightly as three more people with the same darkness entered the shop.

He was starting to get nervous now, he'd only come to watch for something to do. He could sense that all of these people were powerful but it was the hulking blonde that he watched warily. He wished he could just leave but he had no way of doing so without revealing himself. He could apparate but it was unsafe to do so with so many spells on him and if he took them of he'd be caught before he could apparate.

Gritting his teeth in slight annoyance he figured that since he was here now he may as well enjoy the show. The blonde man clicked his fingers as he uttered a deep "It stinks in here." He turned to the Kaneki with a predatory grin on his face. Kaneki tried to shrink away but found himself trapped against the bar. When the man with the butt chin at the door mentioned kidnapping George tensed. He hadn't thought this would get so intense. Shit, just what had he stumbled upon?

 **Line-Break:**

When they pulled apart Uta asked a nervous "You're not scared of me?" Harry shook his head, he didn't think he could ever feel scared of Uta. Deciding to try and lighten the mood he said a cheerful "You have really cool eyes." Uta let out a soft chuckle and smiled down at him, Harry beamed happily back up at him before his smile faltered slightly. "My names not James it's actually Harry Potter and I'm guessing you already know I'm not your average human?" Uta seemed shocked by the revealing of Harry's real name. He got over it quickly though and nodded, encouraged Harry continued.

He decided to stuff the statue of secrecy "You see I'm actually a-" He abruptly cut himself of at the sharp stabbing pain in his chest. One of his hands reached up and gripped his top over his heart and he staggered slightly.

He swore slightly under his breath as Uta helped support him. "What is it? What's wrong?" He looked into Uta's concerned face and breathed out a shocked "It's my brother. He's in trouble, big trouble."

 **Line-Break:**

George let out a string of curse words as the hulking blonde's fist crashed into his shield. He had been unable to stand and watch Kaneki be beaten up by said blonde. Maybe Harry's 'saving people thing' had started to rub off on him, or maybe it was because he and the maybe were slightly compatible, which automatically made him slightly protective. Either way, he had instantly removed all the spells keeping him hidden and jumping in to defend Kaneki.

He was starting to regret his rash choice as he realised just how strong the blonde man really was. Casting a slashing charm at the man he rolled out of the way of the blonde's fist as his shield shattered. The other two ghouls –Ayato and Nico he believed- were watching from the sidelines. Touka was bent over Kaneki trying to fix up his injuries. Banjo and his men had long ago fled.

The slashing charm hit the man's shoulder and immediately a large slash appeared. The man didn't even appear to notice the gaping wound as he once again charged at George. He could already feel himself tiring, he'd used all his stronger spells on the man to little effect and he wasn't sure how much longer he could last.

He tried to duck a swipe of the man's hand but was a second to slow. The man's hand caught him around the neck and he was lifted into the air. He tried to fight back but all the spells he cast on the man were easily ignored. The last thing he heard was a deep chuckle before everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Just have to say, if you guys wanted to do some art for this, you're more than welcome to. Just tell me a way to check it out, as I have no drawing skills. A big thank you to my awesome beta newerher3, I always forget to say thanks and I feel bad.**

 **Okay this story was supposed to be about Uta and Harry and their relationship developing but somehow some plot got mixed in. Some people like plot's so I decided to keep it. But I will try focus a bit more on Harry and Uta's relationship.**

He left Uta at the studio and apparated to his and George's apartment. He made sure Uta couldn't see him before he'd apparated and lost some precious time because of it. Swearing loudly, he dove to the ground and reached under the bed. He pulled out a dusty looking suitcase, which he quickly opened.

Inside lay what appeared to be an M9 and a G18. This was another thing they'd picked up in America. The country had been the first to invent magical firearms. The G18 was Georges and the M9 was his. They fired spells and charms, plus they needed less focus then using a wand did. It also allowed wizards to fight without using their wands, and therefore made it less likely for muggles to get suspicious of their existence.

Scooping up both guns, he reached under the bed again and pulled out their holsters. He quickly clipped both around his waist and placed the guns inside of them. As much as he wanted to rush of and save his brother, he knew he had to think of a plan. If, whatever, his brother was fighting was strong enough to hurt him, then they'd need their weapons.

With a wave of his wand and a muttered spell, his clothes shimmered and changed. He was now wearing a dark long sleeved top. A half mask was securely in place so the bottom half of his face was covered. He had dark pants that looked like jeans but were extremely flexible and perfect for fighting, and a dark cloak with a hood flutter out behind him. It had been the uniform they'd use when they'd been fighting the war. It was charmed to block most spells, absorb the force of hits, make them invisible when they wanted to be and increased their speed slightly, along with a couple of other things. He pulled up his hood so that between that and the mask his face was practically completely hidden. On the back of his cloak was the Potter family crest.

Once he made sure both weapons were secure he apparated to where he had sensed George being hurt. Their connection had gone quiet which meant George was unconscious. They were unable to track each other when one of them was unconscious. He'd just have to go to the last place he'd sensed his brother and hope he was still there.

 **Line-Break:**

He appeared in what appeared to be a wrecked cafe with a near silent crack. Apparently, he wasn't silent enough, as someone entered the room to investigate the sound. He had his gun trailed on them within a second. They appeared unaffected to find themselves at gunpoint. Harry glared at the old man that had come through the door.

He had no idea who the enemy was here and he wasn't going to lower his guard. His war hardened side was showing itself and he let it. Slowly the old man held up his hands to show he was unarmed and not going to attack. When the man spoke his voice was deep and slightly raspy "I assume you're the red-haired mans partner. You have the same presence as he did." Harry tensed slightly at the man's use of past tense.

Harry growled out a deep "Where is he and what happened to him." The man entered the room fully and shut the door behind him. "He was taken, but they took one of ours as well. We are planning on getting them back soon. You can join us if you'd like and help us plan." Harry raised an unseen eyebrow "And how do you plan to save them?"

It was then that he noticed the strong presence the man had. He recognised it instantly as a man being a ghoul. Now that he knew what the darkness meant. "Even if I did help you, how do I know you won't betray my trust?" The man's eyes hardened "You don't."

 **Line-Break:**

Harry ended up agreeing to help them. If the enemies had managed to take out George, it meant they were powerful. It also meant he'd need all the help he could get to save them. He was currently in a small lounge type room with the other ghouls. He stood in the corner as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a bracelet. He slipped it on and watched as the little black stones on it started to glow on by one.

A couple of stones were broken and they represented those they had lost during the war. When the black stones changed colour, he knew that the others were listening. The red stone represented Ron, Silver was Hermione, Gold was Luna, Green was Draco (who was still a git.) and blue was Neville. George's was orange but his stone remained black. He began speaking softly in Latin, which they all knew. He was cut off by Draco's tired sounding "This had better be bloody important Potter, I was sleeping." Luckily the blonde teen had caught on and was speaking in Latin also.

He heard Hermione sigh "We all know what you're going to say Harry. There's obviously a reason you called and, knowing you, it's probably dangerous or life threatening. If I'm right you don't have time to apologise. I'm still mad at you but I'll put that aside to listen to what you have to say."

Harry felt his throat block up and he found himself unable to talk. Damn it why hadn't he realised how much he missed his friends? Luna's dreamy voice broke the silence "What's wrong, is it those pesky nargles?" He let out a shaky laugh that drew some of the ghoul's attention. Luckily, by now all his friends knew to talk in Latin, so the ghouls didn't know what they were saying.

"No it's not nargles Luna. George's been taken and I need your help getting him back. We're currently in the 20th ward and I'm pretty sure he was taken by ghouls. I have a group of ghouls here that are willing to help because one of their own was taken as well. Apparently George tried to protect him but they were both beaten and kidnapped."

Hermione sighed and Neville let out a laugh "Of course. You know stuff like this doesn't happen to normal people? How did Professor McGonagall put it? Oh yes, trouble follows you around like baby ducks do their mother." Harry smiled slightly as he remembered when McGonagall had said that. "So are you guys coming or not?" It was Ron that answered "Of course we're bloody coming. You and George are family, don't forget that. We'll do whatever possible to protect our families, just like you would do for us."

One by one everybody said their agreements and Harry was left staring at the now dark stones on the bracelet. His friends would be able track him down now that their connections had reopened. He pulled the bracelet of and stuffed it back into his pocket. It was then that he realised all the ghouls in the room were staring at him.

The teen with purple hair rose an eyebrow at him "What was that?" Harry shoved his pockets and made sure his hood was still shadowing his face. "I was just calling some back up. They should be here soon." The teen's eyes blazed "We don't need help. I don't even know why your here."

Harry stiffened and he got defensive. "I'm here because it was my brother that was taken. Not just that, he was hurt protecting your friend. So don't give me that crap. If he hadn't jumped in, your friend would be in a worse condition then he is now."

The teen flinched slightly but before it could become a full fledged fight, another ghoul stepped between them. This one had brown hair and a big nose. He smiled at Harry "It was nice of you to call for more people; we're going to need it. But we also have some more people coming to help us fight."

Harry shrugged. In his opinion it was always better to be over prepared then underprepared. There were five near silent cracks from outside the cafe that symbolized his friend's appearances. The ghouls turned towards the door and one let out a "What was that?" Harry felt a smile make its way to his face "Looks like our back up has arrived."

The old man opened the door and led the five cloaked figures into the room with the others. Their cloaks were all nearly identical. The only way to tell them apart was the crests on the back of their cloaks. Luna's had the Lovegood's crest, Draco's had the Malfoy's crest, Ron had the Weasley's Crest, Neville had the Longbottom's crest and Hermione had a crest that she'd designed (Muggle families didn't have crests.). They were all wearing identical outfits to him, though the female's was slightly different.

When Hermione caught sight of him she charged him with a yell of "Bolt!" They each had a codename, his was Bolt. He wasn't the biggest fan of the name but he'd had no say in it. It made him feel better that the others had bad names as well. He was kind of expecting the fist that flew out and slammed into his jaw. He allowed himself to fall to the floor and he winced out a "Hi Beaver." Damn, Hermione sure knew how to punch someone. The next instant she'd pulled him up and into a bear hug. In Latin she let out an angry "You're an idiot you know that?" Harry nodded "But you love me anyway." Hermione pulled away and looked him in the eyes "I sure do."

The ghouls watched the proceedings with looks of shock and confusion. Ron let out a chuckle at their faces. Hermione stood to the side and let Ron step forward, Ron placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and looked down at him with warm brown eyes. "It's good to have you back mate."

Next up was Neville. The brunet pulled him into a hug which Harry gladly returned. The two didn't speak, they didn't need to. He felt a weight hit his back and arms hook around his shoulders and legs around his waist. Luna had jumped onto his back and she was now piggybacking him. She whispered a soft "I missed you." Harry's eyes grew sad as he replied with "I missed you to." He knew that Luna wouldn't let go till she was ready, so he turned to face Draco.

The blonde was still a git, but he'd fought with them during the war. Somehow, he'd become part of their makeshift family. The blonde crossed his arms and though Harry couldn't see it, because of Draco's mask and hood, he had a feeling the blonde was either smiling or sneering. "Why'd you have to call at such a bad time?" Harry smirked. "Sorry, did I interrupt your beauty sleep?" This was how the two communicated and the others were used to it by now.

He could feel a slight spark between him and Draco. Their souls were slightly compatible but Harry ignored it. He had no interest in Draco as he was more than happy with Uta. The thought of the ghoul made Harry want to contact him. After this he'd tell Uta that he was a wizard. He could get Hermione to help with all the paperwork that would be involved. If not he'd just stuff the statue of secrecy and tell him.

The ghouls were watching them all intently and Harry cleared his throat. "How about some introductions? I'll introduce us all." He pointed to himself "I'm Bolt." He pointed at Hermione who waved slightly "That's Beaver." He pointed at Draco who hummfed and crossed his arms "That's Prince." He pointed at Luna who still clung to his back "That's Nargles." He pointed at Neville, who, unseen to them, smiled "That's Toad." And finally he pointed at Ron "And that's Pig."

The ghouls nodded. The man from before, the one with the big nose, spoke up. "We're not all here, but I guess I'll introduce those of us that are. I'm Koma." He pointed to the purple haired teen who puffed and looked away "That's Touka." He pointed to where a little girl with brown hair and eyes was sitting "That's Hinami." She smiled and waved at them all. Next was a lady with straight long black hair and dark eyes "That's Kaya." He pointed to the old man "That's Yoshimura, but we call him manager." He nodded to all of them. Koma pointed to a glaring ginger "And that's Nishiki."

Now that everyone had been introduced, the ghouls all sat down while the wizard and witches leant against the walls. It was then that the door opened up and a purple haired man in a bright red tuxedo entered. Sensing something of about him, the wizards (and witches) bunched together slightly.

Touka let out an angry "What is he doing here?" The wizards and witches watched the interaction intently. It appeared the ghouls of Anteiku weren't fans of the purple haired French man. Harry felt sorry for this Kaneki, it seemed as if lots of things were out to get him. Just as they were for Harry.

His breath hitched slightly when Yomo appeared in the doorway and his friends automatically moved so he was out of sight. What was Yomo doing here? If he recognized Harry he'd tell Uta. Uta would try to stop Harry from going, not knowing how strong Harry actually was. Harry couldn't let that happen, he needed to go save George. He was glad that their cloaks made them scentless so Yomo wouldn't recognize him by smell.

Luna, who he was still piggy backing, whispered a quiet "What's wrong?" Knowing the whole group was listening he whispered back in Latin "It's nothing. I just know the white haired guy, his name is Yomo. If he recognizes me he'll try and stop me from going and fighting."

Neville let out a quiet "So I'm guessing he doesn't know you're a wizard? Or that you're powerful enough to level a small country?" He blushed slightly, Neville was exaggerating. "No he doesn't know I'm a wizard. If he finds out he'll tell Uta, which I don't want to happen. I want to tell Uta myself."

Even though he couldn't see it he knew Hermione was raising an eyebrow at him. "I would ask who this Uta is but I think we're leaving soon. But you are telling us about what's going on once we get George back."

Hermione stepped forward and cleared her throat to get the ghouls attention. "While we are here to help you our main concern is our teammate. We will help you rescue this Kaneki but it's not our first priority. I just thought that you should know."

Yoshimura nodded in understand while Nishiki and Touka glared. In an attempt to break up the heavy silence Harry called out a "Come on guys, let's go save our friends."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry that this took so long and for how short it is. I've had really bad writers block. This chapter has hints of GeorgeXKaneki but I'm not sure if I'm going to pair them yet. Next to be updated should me Masquerade Murders, if you wanted to know. And even though I don't reply to reviews I read them all some (Some multiple times.) and really appreciate them.**

 **Once again a big thanks to my betas newerher3 and tootsie23101!**

WARNINGS: hints of torture and blood. You know, all the fun stuff that I suck at writing.

 **Linebreak:**

George had long ago learnt how to withdraw into his mind. It stopped him from going insane when he was being tortured. It was a method he had used quite a bit during the war. He could withdraw into himself if he so wished and his magic would protect him as much as it could. The only thing stopping him from doing so now was Kaneki.

If he was to withdraw into his mind there would be nothing to stop Kaneki from being hurt. So instead of withdrawing George focused all his magic, which wasn't much considering how drained he was, on protecting Kaneki. Knowing Kaneki was safe from harm with his magic protecting him calmed him a bit. But now even if he did withdraw into his mind his body could still be harmed.

So George decided to stay aware in order to keep an eye on Kaneki's unconscious form. For all he knew Jason, the hulking blonde ghoul, might be able to get through Georges magic to hurt Kaneki. And if that happened George wouldn't hesitate to fight back. Besides he wouldn't be able to fall unconscious even if he wanted to, Jason made sure of that.

George was tied up to a chair, his hands and feet securely bound. His skin had been peeled of where the rope had rubbed it and was bleeding freely. He wished he hadn't used so much of his magic during the fight. If he hadn't he would be able to brake free, grab Kaneki and escape this hell hole. Unfortunately he had used most of his magic, and what he hadn't used he was using to protect Kaneki.

George barely held back a scream as Jason stabbed a knife into his chest. The blonde slowly and painfully ripped the blade through George's skin, muscle, nerves and bone, exposing his organs and causing blood to pour from the wound. Jason raised the knife up to his lips and licked the blood off of it. "Now little birdie, let's see what makes you tick."

 **Line-break:**

Kaneki woke with a gasp. His eyes flew open to survey his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was that he was bound to a chair, the ropes pressing into his skin painfully. His heart beat fast in his chest. The last thing he remembered was those other ghouls showing up at the cafe. The ginger haired customer had jumped in and saved him. Concern flooded him for the other man. He hoped he was okay.

He appeared to be in some empty room that seemed to stretch out in every direction. The floor was black and white and looked dirty. The roof loomed above him like a rusty, shadowed dome. He tugged on the ropes binding him to see how tight they were. He felt weak for some reason, maybe he'd been drugged. Either way he was in no condition to try and escape.

Strangely enough even though he knew the room should be cold, he felt warm, protected. Like he was wrapped up in a warm blanket. Which didn't make sense because he was being held prisoner in what looked like some sort of torture chamber. But the feeling of warmth and safety wouldn't go away. He was still nervous and scared but even those were dulled by the feeling of protection.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a whispered "So, you're finally up. How you feeling?" He hadn't realised there was someone else in the room and his head whipped around to where the voice came from. He let out a loud gasp as he caught sight of a familiar ginger.

The other man didn't look so good. He was pale and seemed to be trembling. He was covered in wounds and bruises. Some of the wounds were in the process of healing, while others bled freely. The man's clothes, what remained of them since he was topless, were drenched in enough blood to make Kaneki feel sick. How could a human body hold that much blood?

The man's intense brown eyes held Kaneki's. "I know I probably don't look to good right now but don't worry, I'll be fine. I've been through worse. Oh, I nearly forgot my names George. Pleasure to meet you." The man's intense brown eyes held Kaneki's.

Kaneki wasn't really sure what to say. He'd heard of people going insane from torture, but the man seemed to be perfectly fine, mentally anyway. When Kaneki had first seen him in the cafe, he'd been worriedly clutching his phone, as if waiting for an urgent call. His hair had looked neat and his eyes full of laughter. He'd given of the air of a prankster and his face looked slightly elfish. The man's voice had been smooth and comforting, now it was rough and painful sounding. As if he had been screaming a lot. The thought made Kaneki feel sick.

He wouldn't admit it out loud, but his heart had skipped a beat when the man had first smiled at him. Staring at the now bloodied and beaten man, Kaneki couldn't help but feel that it was his fault the man was in this position. He stared wide eyed at the man, not sure what to do.

"What are you staring at. Is there something on my face?" George asked jokingly. Kaneki felt a small smile cross his face. He wasn't sure how George could be making jokes at a time like this, but he appreciated the man's attempts to cheer him up.

Catching sight of Kaneki's small smile, George gave him a wide grin in return. His face became serious soon after though. "You're lucky you woke up now. I don't know where Jason went but it's likely that he'll be back soon. All we have to do is wait for my friends. They come to save us soon, I just know it." Looking into George's wide, honest eyes Kaneki believed it to.

 **Please leave a review. And I'm so excited; we've reached 200 followers. *passes readers baskets full of treats* I love you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm still alive! And don't worry I will not abandon this story, ever. Once again sorry for the wait and a big thanks to my beta! A quick (And random) question, going by my writing how old do you think I am? I've always wanted to know how old my readers think I am. And wow this story reached 300 followers, Thank you guys so, so much! (And even though I don't reply to reviews I really do appreciate them.)**

 **Italics means they're talking in Latin.**

 **I don't own Tokyo Ghoul or Harry Potter.**

Harry stood outside the cafe with his friends. All of them were preparing for the upcoming battle. The ghouls were inside the cafe, Harry could only assume that they, too, were preparing. There was a strange heaviness to the air and they could all feel it. It was like this before the final battle. They know that some of them might not make it back, however they weren't about to back down. They'd do anything for their family, just as they knew their family would do anything for them.

Harry's eyes widened slightly as he watched Draco reach into a leather pouch that hung of his belt and pull out a large metal case. Harry knew that the pouch had to have extension charms; otherwise the case wouldn't have been able to fit in it. Draco caught sight of Harry's shocked expression under his hood and Harry saw him raise an eyebrow.

"Did you think you were the only one who trained or travelled?" Draco placed the metal case on the ground, flicked up the latches keeping the case closed, and carefully opened the case.

Inside, nestled in red silk, lay a silver bow. A longbow, if Harry's assumption was correct. It was a simple bow, void of any decoration. But it was sleek and elegant. Harry didn't recognize what metal it was made from but knew it was likely it had magical properties.

"I found this buried among the ruins of an ancient Romanian castle." Draco's voice was laced with pride as he spoke. Harry watched as the blonde picked up the bow, set it to the side and placed the container back in the pouch. Draco scooped up the bow before standing to his full height. Somehow, seeing him with the bow felt right.

"No arrows or quiver?" Harry asked curiously. Draco shook his head slightly. "It's a magic bow Potter. I just pull the string back and whatever arrow I need will appear." Okay, Harry had to admit that that was pretty impressive.

"You know he's not the only one with a kick ass weapon. We've all been training to get stronger as well." Harry turned to face Ron and saw his red-haired friend putting on a pair of knuckle busters. Ron saw Harry looking and sent him a wicked smirk. "These baby's are strong enough to knock out a full grown gorilla, and if I concentrate..." Harry watched in awe as Ron held up and hand and the knuckle busters burst into flame.

For a split second he panicked, thinking his friend was about to be engulfed in flames. But Ron appeared unharmed and the flames didn't spread. Harry looked at his friend and the two of the shared identical grins.

The sound of rattling chains made him turn to face where Luna stood. Held softly in Luna's grasp was a chained scythe. Just as with Ron and Draco, Luna's weapon suited her perfectly. It was a dark black colour that seemed to absorb the light of the moon. Luna looked at him with wide pale blue eyes."I can sense a warklespurt nearby. We should be careful or it might manage to capture one of us."

Harry's emerald green eyes locked with Luna's icy blue and both of them stay still for a few moments. Harry knew that what Luna said didn't always make sense but for some reason what she said sounded like a warning. Harry was jolted from his thoughts by a hand being gently placed on his shoulder.

Harry turned slightly till he was facing Hermione. She held what Harry thought was a staff before he realised there was a blade on the end. He didn't know what it was called, but looking at the weapon he knew he didn't have to know what it was to know that it was dangerous.

Neville came up and stood next to Hermione, his presence further soothing Harry's nerves. A sheath hung from the brunet's belt. Harry could only see the handle of the sword. It was silver with a single purple stone imbedded in it. All of his friends weapons hummed softly with magic, just as Harry's (And George's) own magic guns did.

When Hermione spoke her voice was gentle and soothing. "Calm down Harry." It was safe to say his name as there were no ghouls within hearing distance. "What do you think we've been doing all these years? You and George aren't the only ones who have travelled. We've all gotten stronger." Looking around at his friends Harry knew that she was right.

During the war they knew how to fight but they hadn't finetuned their skills. But now, as they stood in the darkened streets of the 20th ward, with what was going to doubtlessly be a bloody fight looming over them, Harry realised that they weren't the scared children they'd once been. They were warriors.

Mentally coming to a decision Harry nodded his head. He easily slipped into the position of leader without even realising what he was doing. "We'll split into groups. Luna and Draco will be with me. Neville, Hermione and Ron for another group. Try to stay with your group as much as possible and if one of you needs medical attention don't hesitate to call Neville."

It turns out that Neville was the only one in the group with training in healing, not only that but he was apparently an expert. If anyone needed medical attention all they had to do was call Neville over the bracelets and he'd get to them as soon as he could.

He purposely put Ron, Hermione and Neville in a team because he knew they'd work well together. If he'd made one of the teams Luna, Neville and Draco he wasn't sure how well they'd work as a team. Besides, he had more of a tolerance for Draco's annoyance then Ron and Hermione did. And what weapons they used also effected what group they were put in.

It was only then that Harry realised what he'd done. He hesitated, not sure if anyone would speak up, or if the spot of leader had already been filled. He relaxed when nobody protested or told him that it wasn't his place to give them orders.

One by one the ghouls made their way out of the cafe. As one the wizards and witches turned to face them. Touka stepped forward, hands on her hips and a purple eyebrow raised. "So are you guys going to help us fight or are you going to stand around all day?"

Harry didn't even hear her; he was too busy staring in shock when he saw that Uta had somehow joined the group that was going to rescue George and Kaneki. Harry's mind scrambled for reasons why the ghoul would be here. Sensing his unease his friends moved closer to him, Luna reaching out to grab his hand. Did Uta know Kaneki? It was the only reason Harry could think of for him being here.

He knew his friends would want to know what was up with him, but he was unable to form words. He knew he wouldn't be able to put his full attention on the upcoming fight; he'd be too worried about Uta. To worried that the ghoul could get hurt, or worse, killed.

Harry's blood ran cold at that thought. He desperately tried to come up with reasons for Uta not to join them in the fight, but his mind came up blank. Uta didn't know it was Harry under the outfit and hood he wore, and even if he did reveal himself it was likely Uta would make him sit out of the fight. Not knowing how strong Harry really was.

Hermione stepped forward, having silently been designated as the speaker of the group. "We're ready. Lead the way."

 **Line-Break**

The whole way there Harry struggled to tear his gaze away from Uta. Luckily Harry's hood hid his face so Uta didn't notice Harry's intense green gaze. The ghouls, Witches and Wizards were all running along the rooftops towards the abandoned shopping centre their friends were being held. The wizards and witches blended into the shadows a lot easier with their charmed cloaks, and a couple of small spells insured that no one could hear their approach.

Draco, who was running next to him, was the first to speak up. " _So Potter, you going to tell us why you looked like you swallowed a lemon when you saw that ghoul_?" His voice was to quiet for the ghouls to hear but Draco decided to ask in Latin, just in case. Harry wasn't entirely sure of how he should answer that.

" _His names Uta, uh- you guys know about soul compatibility yeah?"_ He followed Draco's lead and spoke in Latin. After receiving nods from his friends Harry continued. " _Well... we, um, sorta have compatible souls and we're kind of in a relationship._ " Harry wasn't sure if he could call what he and Uta had a relationship, but it was the easiest way to describe it.

" _You're 'sorta' in a relationship_?" The curiosity and disbelief in Hermione's voice was clear. Feeling his face heat up Harry shrugged. "It's complicated." And it was, he barely knew the man and yet his feelings for him were strong. He knew it probably didn't make sense, nor was it rational but he couldn't help it. It wasn't love, not yet. But Harry found himself thinking that being in love with Uta wouldn't be that bad.

They all fell silent when the noticed that they were nearing the abandoned mall. Hinami, Kaya and the manager had already split off from the group; Harry wasn't entirely sure where they'd gone. The two groups stopped and Harry watched the ghouls pull out Aogiri tree robes and put them over their clothes. They planned on using the robes, which they'd stolen, to help them sneak in without getting caught.

It didn't take the ghouls long to notice the wizards and witches weren't following their lead. Touka, who Harry was starting to think was the most hot-headed of them all, marched towards them. She had a couple of the red Aogiri robes in her grip, which she impatiently held out to them. "Aren't you going to put on the robes or what? You won't be able to get in without them."

Harry smirked "On the contrary, I think we'll do quite fine without the robes. Beaver, Pig, Toad, move out. We'll be there in a minute." Hermione, Ron and Neville nodded before silently activating the spells on their cloaks which allowed them to become invisible.

Harry took in the ghouls expressions which ranged from shock, to disbelief to curiosity. "How did you do that? Why aren't you making us invisible?" Touka probably would have gone on, but Harry cut her of "Sorry but that's a trade secret." Just to annoy her even more he poked her softly on the tip of her nose. "I only stuck around to tell you that if we find Kaneki we'll free him. We don't expect you to do the same for George but it would be appreciated if you did. Besides that we'll stay out of each other's way on the battle field."

Sensing Harry was finished talking Touka grumbled a low "Some help you are." Causing Harry to chuckle softly. "Okay. Prince, Nargles, let's go." Remaining silent Draco and Luna activated the spell and they too became invisible. Before Harry had a chance to activate the spell on his cloak the look of concentration on Uta's face became a look of realisation.

Harry cursed mentally. He'd been nervous that Uta would recognize his voice which was why he hadn't spoken till now. Just as Uta looked up, his eyes somehow meeting with Harry's despite the cloak he wore, Harry activated the spell and vanished. The next instant he activated another spell that would allow him to see his invisible teammates.

He nodded to both of them before all three of them turned and ran to the abandoned mall. Harry forced Uta from his mind. He'd have to trust in Uta's ability to protect himself.

Harry had a brother to rescue.

 **Line-Break:**

God damn it, there were ghouls everywhere. Harry was suddenly extremely grateful for the spells that stopped them from hearing, smelling or seeing him and his friends. He knew they didn't have much time; He'd seen the CCG stationed outside and knew that battle would break out soon.

The problem was that they didn't know where George, or Kaneki for that matter, was being held. All that they knew was that they were in the mall somewhere, and, unfortunately, the mall was quite large, since it was a multiple storeys building. On top of that there were only six of them; Harry resigned himself to the fact that finding George would take a while. That was, if George was still alive.

No, he couldn't think like that. Harry shook his head to rid himself of the thought. George was tough, after everything they'd been through, Harry doubted the ginger would give up without a fight. George had to be alive; Harry wasn't sure what he'd do if he wasn't.

He ran up a flight of stairs, his gun clutched in his hand and Luna and Draco right behind him.

 **Please leave a review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this took so long to get out and that it's so short; things have been quite hectic for me lately and I've had massive writers block for this story. Some of you have expressed a desire for some steamy man on man action between Uta and Harry. I am considering it but it's still up in the air. Who knows, they might not even get together XD**

 **On a side note we reached 400 follows! Thank you so much! Please leave a review!**

 **This chapter has been beta'd by the amazing Newerher3!**

 **I do not own Tokyo ghoul or Harry Potter**

It had all been going smoothly and according to plan, until it suddenly wasn't anymore. Harry wasn't sure where the ghoul had come from, nor how he could see them, but somehow he could. And now Harry, Luna and Draco were fighting desperately to escape.

They hadn't called the others for help yet, hadn't really had a chance to. Draco stood a distance away, firing arrow after arrow at the masked ghoul. Some exploded on impact, while others seemed to glow with spells. None of them affected the ghoul in the slightest.

Since Harry and Luna were close range fighters they'd tried to get close enough to the man so that they could strike him but had so far been unsuccessful. After firing of another round of spells from his gun, which were battered out of the air by the man, Harry tossed his gun to the side in annoyance.

They had tried not to use excessive amounts of magic so not to catch the muggles attention or cause to much damage but it looked like he didn't have much of a choice. "Luna, Draco you go on ahead. I'll catch up with you later."

Draco looked like he was going to argue, but when he saw Harry's determined face, he seemed to realise that things were going to get destructive, and being as far away as possible was probably a good idea. Luna just nodded, dreamy expression replaced with one far more serious.

Draco lowered his bow, and together, he and Luna ran further into the abandoned mall.

Once his friends were a safe distance away Harry turned to survey the silent ghoul. His mask was white with a large warped smile painted on it. A high pony tail trailed down the man's back and he was wearing dark burgundy cloak.

Harry cracked his knuckles, the sound echoing ominously in the empty room. Calling forth his magic he basked in the feeling of his magic cocooning him. To anyone watching it looked like he was suddenly surrounded with emerald flames tinged with black.

With his magic surrounding and flowing from him like this he was ten times more powerful than an average wizard. He couldn't hold it more than a few hours but he should be able to beat the bastard before he ran out of energy. Once the fight was over he'd just absorb some energy from his surroundings and he'd be back to normal. For now he just had to focus on not accidently demolishing the building. That would probably be bad.

 **Line-Break**

Ron led the group, Neville and Hermione flanking him on either side. He didn't show it but he was terrified, terrified for his brother. His family had already lost so much, he didn't know if his family would be able to stand losing George as well. But George was strong; he'd have to trust that his brother wouldn't give in without a fight.

 **Line-Break**

George glanced over at his fellow torture sufferer. George didn't know how much longer Kaneki could last; it looked like he was on his last legs. He glanced at the other male's hair and attempted to lighten the mood. "You know if your hair keeps turning white you're going to look like an old man."

Kaneki's hair was littered with strands of snow white hair that clashed with the hair that was still black. Between his pained panting Kaneki managed to let out a low "You too." George had to admit the kid had a point. He could see his fringe and he too had strands of white hair scattered amongst the ginger.

Before he could answer a rumble shook the building and George sensed a familiar (and slightly overwhelming) magical presence. A genuine smile made its way to his bruised and beaten face. "I guess you won't have to worry about looking like an old man after all Kaneki. My friends are here to get us out."

 **Line-Break**

Ron swore under his breath when he felt Harry's magic unfurl. He was on the other side of the building and yet the strength of his friend's magic nearly made him stumble. He wondered what had caused Harry to go kamikaze mode. He pitied whichever poor bastard had thought it was a good idea to piss of Harry Potter. Actually no, he didn't pity them at all; bastard probably deserved whatever they got.

Ron suddenly changed directions when he felt his brother's presence on the edge of his senses. Hermione and Neville followed him without questioning his sudden change of direction; they could probably sense George as well. Ron's pace sped up as he felt him nearing his brother.

The room was locked but a quick 'alohamora' fixed that problem. Opening the door the three quickly ran towards the two slouched figure tied to harsh metal chairs. They dropped the spells that hid them and George smiled at them in relief "'Bout time you got here." Hermione quickly began to free who they assumed was Kaneki of his binds while Ron and Neville worked on freeing George.

Neville fiddled with his bracelet, sending out a message saying they'd gotten George and it was safe for them to leave. Hermione once again proved that she was far stronger than she looked as she easily picked up Kaneki's limp form. George was able to stand but he had to lean heavily on Ron and Neville for support.

And after glancing at each other they apparated away, the noise of their apparition echoing around the now empty torture chamber.

 **Line-Break**

Harry toed the limp form that lay before him. The fight had been pretty even before Harry had managed to hit the ghoul with a powerful dark curse. He couldn't really remember what the curse did but he knew it was painful. Harry pouted childishly "And here I thought that you'd actually be challenge. Guess I was wrong."

Harry absently scratched at the large gash that ran down his arm. He knew from experience that it would be gone in a matter of minutes; it wouldn't even leave a scar. Harry tensed when he heard a quiet but steady beeping coming from the ghoul's unconscious form.

It sounded like a timer. He urgently searched the ghoul's pockets for whatever was emitting the beeping. He paled drastically when he found out that it was a timer, most likely counting down till a bomb exploded. According to the timer the only had a few minutes to get away. He was about to go rushing off when he felt his bracelet heating up. Glancing down at it Harry sagged with relief when it flashed the message that meant that they'd found George and were leaving.

He trusted Draco and Luna to leave but he knew the ghouls were still in the abandoned mall. Uta was in there somewhere and Harry wasn't leaving till he knew he was safe. Damn his saving people thing.

 **Line-Break**

Draco swore under his breath. He quickly ducked, barely dodging the deadly swing of the scythe. This kid was insane. He didn't even have a chance to draw his bow to retaliate. He was too busy focusing all his attention and magic on not being beheaded.

The teen that was attacking them had crazed red eyes and white hair that was littered with speckles of blood. That paired with his strange clothing made him seem like Luna's long lost sibling, only more bloodthirsty and manic.

The teen had seemed pretty harmless so they had thought that they could take him out with a simple stunner and keep going. But somehow the kid had dodged the spell and they'd been forced to drop the spells hiding them in order to fight back. Luna rushed past him and succeeded into pushing the crazed teen a few steps backwards.

He felt his bracelet heat up and within a second he'd reached out to grab Luna before apparating them both away.

 **Line-Break**

Harry closed his eyes. He could all sense that his friends had safely gotten away but right now he was more focused on the ghouls. Not only did he have to warn them but he also had to tell them that they'd gotten Kaneki.

Sensing Uta and two other ghouls, one of which he identified as Yomo, he apparated to where they were.

The ghouls started when he appeared with an echoing crack but he didn't focus on that. "You need to leave. We've already gotten Kaneki and George but we think that there's a bomb in the building. Don't worry about the others; I'll make sure they get out on time."

His message delivered he was about to turn and apparate again when he felt someone grab onto his arm. Turning slightly his eyes met Uta's. He was sure that Uta had figured out who he was which was why he didn't fight back when Uta pulled down his hood before leaning forward and kissing him chastely.

"Be careful." Harry nodded "I will be." Grabbing the front of Uta's top he pulled the ghoul in for another quick kiss. Uta seemed shocked at first but it quickly shifted into fondness as he kissed back.

Yomo cleared his throat and they both startled. Harry tore himself away from Uta and shifted awkwardly. "Well, I'll be off then."

 **Line-Break**

It didn't take long for him to alert all the ghouls and make sure they got out before the bomb went off. He even went as far as to call and give the CCG an anonymous tip about it. Because of his warning the number of casualties was lower than it otherwise would have been.

Harry himself had apparated to the designated safe house a split second before the bomb went off. He was now lying sprawled on the couch in the apartment that Ron and Hermione owned. Neville was in the spare bedroom healing George and Kaneki, both who were unconscious.

Luna was in the kitchen, making everyone some tea while Draco was checking his bow for any damage. Ron and Hermione stood before him, their arms crossed over their chests.

"Okay spill. And no skipping over the details, we want the full story." Harry had to fight the urge to groan and bury his face in his hands. This wasn't going to end well.


	9. Chapter 9

**(I swear i will eventually go back and fix previous mistakes, including the price and time spent on the tattoo but right now I'm just too tired.)Heya guys, I have to be the worst updater on the face on the earth. Sorry for the short chapter as well ^-^ (And i just wanted to say for the people who answered my 'how old do you think i am question' I turned 15 this year :P)**

 **I do not own Tokyo ghoul or Harry Potter**

It didn't take long for Harry to cave and spill his story to his friends.

"As much as I hate to be the voice of reason here Harry, you have to admit that this is all insane. You barely know the guy, he's a ghoul and you're a wizard. This isn't going to end well for either of you. Not to mention that it's extremely rare for a wizard to be compatible with someone who's not a fellow wizard or a muggle. I've never heard of a wizard being compatible with a ghoul before. Studies show that-"

Hurricane Hermione had made an appearance. She was gesturing with her hands and pacing back and forth. There was no getting a word in when she slipped into lecture mode like this.

"Aaaand we've lost her." Ron rolled his eyes but it was easy to tell he was more amused than he was exasperated.

Draco, who was placing his bow back into its container, raised a blonde brow."You have to admit that Granger's got a point. I've heard of wizards mingling with muggles and the occasion muggle mingling with the ghouls but never a wizard and a ghoul. Our worlds are simply too different."

"You don't know that." Harry couldn't help but feel defensive. He was very much aware his relationship, if he could even call it that, with Uta was by no means normal but that didn't give his friends permission to criticise it without knowing all the information.

Fortunately Neville walked back into the room, Luna a step behind him, and stopped any possible arguments from occurring. "We've managed to stabilize both George and Kaneki though it will take some time for them to recover fully."

Harry nodded to Neville "Good job. Is it safe to move Kaneki? If so I'll take him back to the cafe before they start to think we've kidnapped him or something."

Neville nodded "That's probably a good idea. Do you want one of us to come with you?"

Harry was sure that Neville and Luna had both been able to hear the conversation from the other room and even if they hadn't the others would be sure to fill them in. Still he was glad at the chance to escape for a while and clear his head.

He shook his head and grinned "I think I'll be fine. You guys should rest, it's been a long day."

He saw Hermione prepare herself to call out, probably in an attempt to continue their conversation, so he quickly walked to the room where kaneki and George lay, both their faces slack with sleep.

He quickly scooped up the eye-patched ghoul, who was surprisingly light, and apparated away. Hermione would probably be even more persistent when he returned but right now he just needed to get away.

He appeared with an echoing crack in front of Anteiku but he made sure to hide in the shadows so passersbys wouldn't spot him. The door was unlocked, they probably expected him, so he quietly slipped inside.

Touka was the first to stomp up and he didn't protest as she carefully snatched Kaneki away from him. She turned on her heels and left the room, the few other ghouls in the room trailing after her. Except for Uta.

Harry swallowed nervously. He was still in his disguise though he knew that Uta knew who he was anyway.

He wasn't sure who stepped forward first but suddenly they launched forward, bodies snapping together. Uta's lips were hot and hungry against his and Harry didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss.

A hand tangled itself in his hair while the other cupped his jaw. A small breathy moan escaped him when Uta bit down gently on his bottom lip. The kisses slowly grew more heated and hands began to wander.

When Uta pulled away and breathily asked if he wanted to go to his apartment all Harry could do was nod. This was probably a stupid idea, he could imagine Hermione's berating tone easily. But at that moment there was nothing more he wanted then to fall into bed with Uta, damn the consequences.

And so that's what he did.

 **Sorry for any mistakes as this isn't beta'd**


End file.
